Tell Me I'm A Wreck
by AyokoNiles
Summary: Sequel to OAS, Huey realizes his feelings for Jazmine have evolved over the years, and he wants her to see him more as a crush. But given the way he has always treated her, Jazmine is wary and still recovering from her previous relationship. Sadly, there's a killer on the lose. Riley blackmails Cindy, and Hiro Checks himself into a mental hospital? See full summary on my profile.


_**A/N: First: HAPPY NEW YEAR LOVELIES! I hope this chapter is a good one, notta let down lol. Theres notta lot of the main charas in this chap, mostly because this chap shows the main conflict. And YES. It Hiro's fault lol. You guys answers...polar opposites. I had ta play eenie meenie minie moe and moe got pissed. lol. Im so sorry i'm late. I have a legit excuse, as crazy as it sounds. What happened was I watched Ghost Rider the day before new years and the whole plot of TMIAW changed. I did my research and here I am! Feel free to cuss me out though. During this chapter, please remember Hiro's Therapy session. For everyone who doesn't remember, Airi is the girl in Hiro's flashback, his ex girlfriend. It plays a major part. Well...here goes. First chap of Tell Me Im a Wreck.**_

**Wreck 1: Airi**

_**Unknown**_

**Airi's P.O.V**

I sighed as I shifted my laptop in my lap. I was writing in my online journal. I know it's pretty dumb..._but_ _**I didn't ask you, you fucktard.**_

At the moment I was in the middle of writing down the updated **G.O.D **member list. I bit my index until blood came out. I was mainly pissed because alotta new members had joined lately. This used to be a genetics only society, but I don't know what the hell it is with these fuckin newbies. I looked up from my lovely little piece of technology to watch as Hera fell all over Zeus. I felt more blood come from my finger as I went back to my personal list.

_**Airi's Journal**_

_**Entry 703**_

_**G.O.D Roster So Far**_

**Gods of Destruction**

_**Generation Members(Runs in the Family)**_

**o.o**

**ZEUS/JUPITER**\- Damien Ryder (72, Deceased) , Aaron Ryder (46, Deceased) , Keith Ryder (24, _**~Swoons~ 3 For some reason everyone calls us the Bonnie and Clyde grey edition. Da hell?**_)

_**Poseidon/Neptune**_\- Luke Jordan (67, Deceased) , Samuel Jordan (45, Deceased), Daniel Jordan ( 21, Deceased), Benjamin Jordan (16_**, I love this guy, he's so twisted**_.)

**Hades/Pluto**\- Christopher Valentine(68, Deceased) , Herve Valentine (32, Deceased [?]) , Nicholas Valentine (23, _**this guy is way~ too serious, Plus he's worryin bout sommin today, obsessin and shit**_.)

_**Ares/Mars**_\- Ramone Williams (69, _**The man disturbs me...)**_

_**Diemos**_\- Jack Williams (14, _**something is wrong upstairs -.-**_)

_**Phobos**_\- Terrance Williams (15, _**I firmly believe insanity runs in this family ,**_)

_**Hermes/Mercury**_\- Michael Cain (68, Deceased) , Cameron Williams (45, Deceased) , Amad Williams (23, Deceased) , Ricardo Williams (17, **as disturbing as his grandfather**)

_**Enyo/Bellona**_\- Apple Williams (14, _**why the hell all the girls in this family named afta a damn fruit?)**_

_**Athena/Minerva**_\- Strawberry Williams (69, Deceased) , Peach Williams (42, Deceased), Cherry Williams (21, _**Her and Ricardo need help**_.)

_**Eris/Discordia**_\- Jade Carter (70_**, Retired but active -.-) **_, Juliana Madson (25, Deceased) , Alexa Lunas (16, _**Suspected death: In Three Days )**_

_**Erida**_\- Lisa Anderson (70, Deceased) , Annabelle Anderson (65, Deceased) , Sarah Dubois (37, _**Deserter**_) , Tiana Mitchell (11, _**she is fucking cukoo~! .)**_

_**Nemisis**_\- Ayoko Hanazawa (68, deceased), Misaki Hanazawa (46_**, Retired but Active. Too damn active if you ask me. :/**_) , Airi Hanazawa (16)

**Hebe/Juventus**: Youth,Servant- Keisha Mathews (69, Deceased) , Jasmine Taylor (46, Deceased) , Jinelle Taylor (24, Deceased) , Taylor Mathews (17, Deceased), _**(Empty at the moment)**_

_**New Ass Members We on know, that have only been here for a few weeks or so..**_

**Eros/Cupid**\- Demetrie Cowell (22, _**don't know what the hell is his ability**_...)

**Hephaestus/Vulcan-** America Towns (22, ..._**I seriously don't know what it took for her to get a name like that**_...)

**Apollo**\- Luka Giovani(15, _**I on know where the hell this dude came from...i just remeber an explosion in the weapons wearhouse and next day he was recruited. Though...if he sings "Rainbow Connection" One..More...Time...)**_

**Perseus**\- Eddy Wayne (17, _**I don't know the complete story...but basically he followed Emerald here...and became a member...I ain't buryin no bodies**_.)

_**Aphrodite/Venus**_\- Cookie Daniels (23. _**This girl is THE slut. All I have to say**_)

_**Medusa**_\- Emerald Jackson (17)

_**Hera/Juno**_\- Diana Cowell (22, _**BitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitchBitch)**_

_**Artemis/Diana**_\- Hana **No Last Name **_**Cause She Doesn't Wanna Tell Us :/ ? TF**_?

Suddenly, I hear laughing from behind me. I turn to see Ares staring at my screen with some fugly smirk on his mug. "_Nice to know_." He stated, obviously amused, as he walked away to talk to Zeus.

"Ooh, is this the latest from Kimi's diary?!" Apollo exclaimed as he snatched my laptop from my grasp. I snarled in anger. The idiot loved to call me Kimi, because he said I reminded him of the rugrat. That _seriously _was enough for me to cut him from the balls up. I was about to kill him until Artemis snatched the laptop from him.

"Artemis..." I stated softly with homicide intent.

She quickly scanned over it and started laughing. "_Someone _has Queenie issues." She stated before the laptop was taken by Aphrodite.

The slut smiled. "Why thank you." She stated.

I saw Zeus lift up his head to look before he was completely distracted by Hera. I growled.

"Ooh~ _down girl_." Aphrodite stated with that same fucking smirk on her face.

Eris snatched the laptop and quickly read the entry. "Awwww." She stated looking at me with a fake pouty face. "_You don't like me?"_

"_**Eris will outlive us all**_." Athena stated as she walked to the fridge. Sadly, I had to admit, she was right.

**G.O.D **was stationed in a beautiful penthouse provided by Hera. I inwardly screamed. I despise that bitch. She is on my _**Piss List**_. At the moment we were all sobering from the recent Hebe's death. And _before _you fucking stereotype, we are not that kind of society. We treasure each of are members, no matter their rank. We had nothing to do with this. I looked over to Ares. He was in charge of finding the next Hebe, who was the deceased's sister. After Taylor was recruited, her elder sister hid the other four, somewhere she thought Ares couldn't find them. I shook my head in light and bitter amusement. I knew well that no family could escape **G.O.D **once involved.

"But Nemisis~, I love that song." Apollo whined.

"And if I hear a _single _lyrics, I will _rip _out your vocal cords _with my bare hands._" I stated.

"_Can't you be __**nicer **__to your brothers_?" Hera asked, turning away from Zeus.

"_Can't you __**Die**_?" I asked pissed.

"**Enough**." Zeus stated, his voice echoing through the room. "If you don't want then to read it Nemisis, write in your diary on your own time."

I bit my tongue. "Whatever." I stated as Hera and everyone else laughed.

Ares lifted his head up from his desktop. "_**If I were you all, I wouldn't laugh so easily**_." He stated laughing.

Zeus rolled his eyes. "Back to buisness." He stated. "Apparently the police only have two suspects. The boys who found Hebe." Zeus through profile folders at all of us. We all caught them. Eris and Aretemis laughed in joy. Which was creepy as hell. Hermes laughed..._when the hell did he __**get **__here_? I watched as Hades froze.

"Cairo Jackson and Huey Freeman." Zeus stated looking at them with a _**WTF **_face. "We've gathered info on them and their friends, family, and etc...**Hermes, Hades, Artemis,and Eris**..._Why the __**hell **__are you on this list?_"

"Aye." Artemis objected. "Ain't _**my **_damn fault my mama insisted the damn intervention."

"Agreed." Eris stated.

Hades just growled.

"I'm currently stalking Huey and his friend." Ricardo stated. "And i'm close friends with Huey's younger brother. And I have only spoke to this Cairo guy only like two times."

There was a long pause.

"I will _ignore _the first part of that statement." Zeus stated.

"I think Huey Freeman and the other guy shouldn't be our main focus." Hades stated.

Zeus lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Hades never usually found interest in **G.O.D **affairs unless they needed his expertise.

"This is unusual." Zeus stated amused. "Why?"

"**Because**. One of the people on this list knows about my _**dead **_brother!" Hades stated with malice as he slammed a profile on Zeus' desk. I watched as Zeus opened the folder and froze. After a few intense minutes he took a deep breath and looked straight at me. I arched an eyebrow, and looked through the files given to me.

**Alexa's P.O.V**

I watched in surprise as Nemesis slowly walked to Zeus' desk, and slammed a file on it. I looked at her, and held my breath. I have never seen her silently angry like this. And _**NEVER **_at Zeus. As far as I knew, Nemisis and Zeus were like Bonnie and Clyde, cept' Zeus didn't care for Nemisis as much. She was always doing everything he said, Following him like a love sick puppy, and letting him do anything he wanted to her heart.

I watched as she caressed his face, and heard my self gasp as she dug her index finger into his neck and licked the blood coming from it. She backed away and headed for the door as Hera tended to Zeus' wound, as surprised as us. I watched as Hermes picked up the file off the desk and looked at it, and his eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly my thoughts were interupted by a pained and angry harpy war cry and broken glass. I ran to the door that led to the bathroom, to find Nemisis angrily bashing her head and fists on the mirror, as she threw random things against the wall. I watched as she ripped her shirt with a large shard of glass, revealing her black laced bra, and she plunged the shard of glass where her heart was. I tried to walk in the bathroom but was stopped by her glare.

I was surprised she was still standing with blood coming out of her mouth. I was suddenly shoved to side by Zeus, who went in and slammed the door. I then heard yelling and more glass breaking. Next the sound of the shower running was heard, along with Nemisis angry insane yelling and the sound of hitting with splashing water. Suddenly the noise stopped. I slowly opened the door to find Zeus and Nemisis lying in the tub, (Zeus on top), whose water was dyed red cuz of all the blood, glaring at one another.

"Um..." I stated, flinching as Nemisis and Zeus turned to me. "w-we -ahem- Still have a murder to deal with."

I watched as Nemisis shoved Zeus off of her, and exited the tub, taking notice that the shard of glass in her chest was replaced by her hand that was holding a wet towel over it. I heard the slosh of the water and turned to see Zeus, his clothes stained in blood.

"Get her to a hospital, _whether she likes it or not_." He stated angrily as he stormed out the bathroom. I took notice of The exact same shard that Nemesis used in his leg.

"What about yo-"

"**NOW**!" Zeus yelled.

I ran off to do what he said.

**Ricardo P.O.V**

I read Hiro's file over and over again wondering what the hell did he get himself into. It was then I heard the events down the hallway. Damn, whatever Hiro did, had that Nemisis Agry as hell. And not only that, according to Hades (_who was now discreetly punching holes in walls_), he new something about the death of the previous Hades. Now, I'm pretty proud of my stalking abilities, and I can truly state that Hiro knows nothing about this society.

"Hey, Hades." I stated.

The dude slowly turned his head my way with a look of murder. I shivered as I heard the shattering glass and screaming in the backround.

"What makes you think Hiro knows anything bout cha brother, or his death?" I asked. "I'm pretty _proud _of my stalking abilities, and I can _truly _state that Hiro knows nothing about this society."

"_Well than your abilities eat cow shit_." Hades sdtated. "Because he himself, asked me if I knew a _Herve Valentine."_

My brain jumped as it reconized that name. I started to laugh my ass off as Nemisis stormed back into the living room..._**Dam-Yum! **__What the hell happened?!_

"_**What the hell happened?!" **_I exclaimed as I saw her bloody chest.

The woman glared at me, and I lifted my hands in surrender.

It was then Zeus came storming in, and _all hell _broke loose. I mean, I have never seen them fight. Not once. It was a shocker to see Nemisis uppercut his ass with a bleeding chest. I continued to laugh.

Artemis glared at me as she tried to break them up.

"**GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" **Zeus yelled.

"**OVER MY COLD DEAD BODY**!" Nemisis shouted back. "_**OH WAIT**_\- **THAT ALREADY HAPPENED!"**

Zeus took a deep breath. "_Airi-"_

"_**Don't Airi me**_." Nemesis stated softly. "_You lied_."

"_**Airi**_-"

**"YOU LIED!" **Nemis screamed.

I _**swear **_this girl has **lost her mind**. I continued to laugh.

She turned her anger to me. "What're you laughing at?" She asked.

"**One: **_Yo crazy ass_." I stated laughing. "And the fact that we all got duped, man! You two should _**really **_get to a hospital."

"_**What do you mean we got duped**_?" Zeus asked slowly.

"The reason Hiro Otomo knows Herve Valentine is because Herve Valentine, the previous Hades, is Huey Freeman and Riley Freeman's butler." I replied. "Man, ya'll really need to-"

"_**May you repeat that**_?" Hades asked.

I turned to see Hades squeezin the hell outta a damn knife. "_Ya'll gotta fetish for blood or sommin?_" I asked a little bit afraid.

Nemisis slowly walked to Zeus and put her index finger in his face. "This time he _**will **_die." She stated. "And I _**will **_have his head."

_**Da fuck?**_

Zeus glared at her as she did the same back at him. It was then the muthafuka gave her the creepiest of smirks. He caressed her face in his. "You are _**hot **_when you're mad." He stated.

I looked to the others confused as Nemisis gave him one insane little smile. "_Am I beautiful, As you tear me to pieces_?" She asked.

_Okay_...now this is getting creepy. And from me, thats _**SAYING **_something.

"You're beautiful, _**and **_sick like me." Zeus stated as they kissed.

_**(A/N: Props to anyone who caught that and knows where it is from XDXD)**_

"So?" I asked as they started making out. "Our target is Hiro Otomo?"

Nemisis gave another war cry and slapped ze shit outta Zeus. She turned her anger to me and lifted me up by the collar. "_Oh he's my target_." She stated. "You find out everything you can about him."

"What're you gonna do?" I asked softly. "We still need to worry about about Hebe's murderers.

"_What am I gonna do_?" Nemisis asked with a crazy chuckle. "**They** can worry about Hebe! **YOU **find everyone and thing and place that boy loves. _Every _store he frequents, _the classes he takes, his hobbies_, **EVERYTHING**, and _watch_ as I burn and destroy it. Find out about his friends and loved ones, and _**watch **_as I ruin their lives and exorcise their souls, as I make each and everyone of them kneel and plead for me to skin them alive and violate them. As they beg me to take their lives and have them body and soul."

I gulped. _I actually __**gulped**__._

"**Watch **as I make him kiss the blade before I plunge it _**through his heart**_!" Nemisis screamed in my face.

"**So** _you're telling me you're going to __**fuck **__up his family and friends lives __**first**__, then make it so bad they __**beg **__you to kill them, all the time fucking up __**his **__life __**too**__, then make him __**watch **__it all helpless, and to top it all off make him __**glad **__you took his life_?" Artemis asked.

"Count us in." Eris stated smiling.

"Us too." Enyo stated standing by Hades.

I seriously surprised of how scared I am right now. These woman have issues. I heard my grandfather laugh and turned to see it was at me. I flipped him off.

"So whose first?" Erida asked. Everyone turned to her surpised. "_Oh you all are dipshits if you thought __**I **__was gonna sit this out_." She stated insulted.

Nemisis smiled. "First is **Riley Freeman**." She stated.

I nodded my head. "_**Seriously **_though." I stated. "_Get ya'll crazy asses to a hospital_."

_**Basketball Camp**_

_***Flashback***_

**Ricardo P.O.V**

_**I jumped back as Hiro lunged at Riley catching him the jaw. That, apparently pissed off Riley, so he kicked Hiro in the kiwis. They tumbled off the bed kicking, punching, and...da hell? Really? Headbuttin? **_

_**"Guys...I hate to interrupt." I stated as both fell to the fetal position. "But that move works both ways."**_

_**They both turned to me. "Fuck off!" They yelled in unison as they started to wrestle, putting eachother in a double head lock. I shook my head as both their faces started to turn color as a battle of Say Uncle started. I watched as their faces turned from blue, to purple, to green, to red, and then watched as they both passed out. I shook my head in pity. That was so sad. I stood up and went to find the nurse and their coaches.**_

_**"Idiots." I muttered.**_

_***End Flasback***_

**Riley P.O.V**

At the moment I was getting lectured by my coach, and Hiro was..._**annoying **_his. I shook my head. It was then my coach's phone rung and he answered it. His face paled. Everyone immediately tensed and inquired about what happened. He shused us and stepped out in the lobby.

I looked at my teammates who looked equally confused.

**Hiro P.O.V**

I winced as Cindy attended to the bruise on my cheek. "You two are idiots." she stated.

At the moment, I was just recovering from the lecture my coach gave me. After that, he went to talk to the Mamba's coach, and they both left the gym looking kida worried. I didn't know why. At the sound of the door opening, everyone turned to find the two coach of the Mamba's pulled the team into a huddle. After a beat it was deadly silent. Suddenly one of the members turned around and punched a hole in the wall, while some just fell to the floor shocked, and others letting loose a rainbow of curse words. _Some I didn't even know exsisted_. As our coach walked over to us, and we inquired about what was happening. Our coach gave a heavy sigh.

"At the cheer camp." He started.

Cindy immediately snapped to attention, grabbing the man by the collar. "Is Jazzy okay?!" She exclaimed.

"She's fine physically, but i'm pretty sure not mentally." The coach stated. "One of the Mamba girls was found in the middle of the forest dead."

Cindy slowly let go of the man's collar as he continued.

"She was found by one of our male cheerleaders, and the newly appointed co-captain of her team. Also male." He stated.

"_**What the hell **_were Cairo and Huey doing in the _**middle of a forest**_?" I asked.

"_**Probably **_to fight." Cindy stated.

"That's **exactly **why." A voice stated. Everyone turned to find Riley standing there with his hands in his pockets. "At the moment Huey and Cairo are being questioned. Cairo more suspect than my brother."

"_**Why**_?" Cindy asked. I was still a little pissed at him.

"Apparently, earlier the idiot was **literally **playing with fire." Riley stated. "He burned one of the Mamba cheerleaders, and she had to go to the hospital."

I shook my head. "The dude that punched the wall-"

"_Was her __**brother**_." Riley finished.

"Damn." Cindy stated.

"The only one staring into space is her boyfriend." He continued. "And the one in the fetal position is her best friend."

"Do they know the **COD**?" A person in the back asked.

"She was stabbed multiple times." Riley answered. "But, main **COD **was drowning."

"Wait, so the unsub-"

"They think her body was moved." Riley finished. "We don't understand why she was moved either."

_What the hell is this, __**Criminal Minds?**_

"How the cheerleaders taking it?" Another dude asked.

"Half of the teams were forced to go home, Mambas..._**obviously**_, are in mourning." Riley said.

"Damn." The dude replied.

"_Yeah_." Riley stated.

_**Police Station**_

_**Interrogation Room 1**_

**Normal P.O.V**

The air was thin and it smelled like a hospital. Detective Lopez studied the record of the kid in front of her. Hmm..

"Seems like you've been arrested for multiple violent protest." She stated looking up to stare at the kid.

"**That **_**isn't **_**a secret**." Huey stated uninterested.

The detective sighed. This kid was getting on her nerves. She had been interrogating him for hours, and all she got was sarcastic remarks and sentences that were _enough to make a person kill. _**Taylor Mathews. **From her file, she was a decent kid. Normal teenaged girl. Captain of the cheer team, all around nice girl, and very popular. _To be killed like she was..._

"What were you doing in the woods when you discovered the body of Taylor Mathews?" She asked.

Huey groaned an held the bridge of his nose. "I _told _you already." He stated. "I was involved in a personal altercation with Cairo Jackson about our mutual interest in my ..._well_..."

"uh-huh." Lopez stated getting the gist of the situation. "And her name is..."

"Jazmine Dubois." Huey stated annoyed.

Lopez was about to question him further but another detective came in and whispered something in her ear. Lopez took a deep breath as the other detective left. "You're free to go." She stated.

"Why?" Huey asked intrigued.

"_**Seriously**_? You sit here for _hours _dissecting my soul and trying to crush every piece of it, and when I finally let you go _**you wanna stay and ask questions?" **_Lopex asked annoyed.

"**Yes**." Hue replied.

The woman sighed. "We just found out that her mother has died recently." She stated.

"And why does that matter so much?" Huey asked.

"Because." Lopez stated. "Her mother was apart of a secret society that the police has been trying to shut down for decades that passes down from gen to gen. We have had no luck. If our guess is right, everytime a member dies, the next of kin takes their place. Taylor was next on the list, if I am correct."

"What?" Huey asked. "But she has an older brother."

Lopez sighed again. "In this society.." She stated. "..How can I say this without confusing you? Every member has a certain title. Female or Male, that is passed down, so if her mother died and she had a female title, only another female in the family can take her place. Actually, I don't think there's much of a choice."

"The name?" Huey asked.

"They call themselves **G.O.D." **She stated. "As in _**G**__ods __**O**__f __**D**__estruction_. The titles I was talking about are the greecian, egyptian, Nortic, etc. names given to them."

Huey nodded his head in understanding as the woman left the room. Slowly he got up and followed suit. When he came out he immediately spotted Emerald being directed to another interrogation room. She was in handcuffs. Huey stared at the room for about a good two minutes before heading out the building.

_Now...why would she be here?_

_**A/N: I hope that was crazy enough. I just wanted to set the mood. I hope i made Airi as insane as I want her to be. Please R&amp;R. **_


End file.
